Head-up displays provide information to an operator of a vehicle in a manner that allows them to see the information while maintaining their line of sight in the direction of travel. For example, an automobile can be equipped with a head-up display (HUD) that is provided between a windshield and the driver and is located such that information displayed by the HUD appears in a line of sight of the driver while their eyes can be kept through the windshield on the road ahead. While the presence of a HUD is useful to the operator, it can be helpful to provide adjustability or selectivity of the content being shown on the display depending on the amount of information the operator wishes to obtain.